


touchdown

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wooyoung, Cheerleader Yeosang, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Top Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: yeosang fucks wooyoung's thighs under the bleachers





	touchdown

Yeosang feels like he can touch the sky like this, victory pushing at his chest until it feels like he'll burst into the sunlight around him. The yells of the crowd are nearly deafening. Another game, another routine absolutely nailed.

Who knew signing up for cheer on a whim in high school would turn into one of the best things in his life?

Speaking of incredible things in his life.

Holding his position balanced on top of his teammates, Yeosang darts a glance over to the stands, eyes immediately finding the dark blob of Wooyoung in the crowd. The sight makes his smile tug even wider, sticking there until he drops down to be caught and set down by the rest of the team.

It takes about twenty minutes for Yeosang to find an opportunity to get away from the celebrating crowd, making sure to congratulate every one of his teammates. They've all worked so hard for this, and honestly, they don't get much reward, but the completion is enough.

The energy moves elsewhere and Yeosang slips away, a bit of bounce still in his step as he heads towards the emptying bleachers. "Wooyoung!" he yells, voice echoing around the metal, adrenaline high still rushing emboldening through his blood.

"Hey," comes a wonderfully familiar voice. It's like the last puzzle piece has fallen in place to make this amazing day a perfect one. Wooyoung looks impeccable as he usually does in public, all sleek black and glinting metal. He still takes Yeosang's breath away, the fact that he's one of the only people who gets to see Wooyoung soft and unguarded in his favorite old hoodies.

"Hi," he responds, already relaxing into the feeling of home that only comes with Wooyoung's presence. He's being enveloped in warm arms before he knows it, pulling his boyfriend close and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You did amazing out there," Wooyoung murmurs, squeezing him closer. Yeosang squints in suspicion. He's got an idea of what's up, why Wooyoung is so subdued.

He pulls back slightly and smiles softly, head cocking to the side and lowering his voice. "Did I look good?"

Wooyoung's breath catches in his throat, close enough to feel. He stares over Yeosang's shoulders, cheeks tinted slightly with the prettiest shade of pink. "Uh, yeah, of course. You know those shorts make you legs look amazing."

"Oh?" Yeosang hums, hands on Wooyoung's back slipping under his black jacket to stroke over warm skin. Wooyoung breathes in shakily, nodding again.

Yeosang can't help the little smug smile that spreads across his face. It's nice sometimes, that he has this much power over someone else. Not that he'll use that for anything too nefarious. He widens his eyes, lips pushing out in a little pout as he drifts his face closer. Exhilaration is still pumping through his veins, settling into something softer and satisfied as their lips meet.

Wooyoung responds enthusiastically, plush lips moving slowly. Yeosang doesn't waste any time clutching him tighter, nails scratching slightly against his spine. The cool metal of Wooyoung's lip ring presses against him, slowly warmed by the slide of Yeosang's tongue.

Wooyoung pulls back, eyes dark and darting behind him. The roar of the crowd's noise is still there, but distant, like they're in their own little world apart. The sound is still there, though, Wooyoung's body stiffening slightly against him. "Yeosang, we're in public..."

Yeosang considers denying, saying they're only kissing, but Wooyoung knows him too well for that. He pouts harder, pressing his lips against Wooyoung's sensitive neck and whispering into the skin there. "No one will come over here. You're not scared, are you?"

Wooyoung's chest puffs up. "No, I'm not!" he half-whines, wrapping his fingers around Yeosang's forearm and gently tugging him farther under the bleachers. Yeosang grins, barely containing his happy squeal not that he knows he'll get what he wants.

The air is cool and musty back here, a dark corner against a concrete wall. It muffles the distant noise, amplifying the little pants released in the air between them as they reattach like magnets. Wooyoung clutches at Yeosang's neck, hot tongue sliding wet and sloppy against him.

Yeosang pulls back, palms slipping down under Wooyoung's waistband to span the warm curves of skin. "Hey," he says again, breathier this time.

Wooyoung doesn't respond, just cocks his head to the side suspiciously. He looks even prettier like this, lips swollen and thick eyeliner slightly smudged by the day's heat and sweat.

Yeosang smiles innocently, squeezing Wooyoung's ass and beaming wider at the responding squeak. "I wanna fuck your thighs, Wooyoungie."

It's entertaining to watch the expressions pull at Wooyoung's face, the shock even though they both know how much he loves doing things like this. "Here?" His voice goes high, but he presses closer into Yeosang's body heat.

Yeosang nods, walking them slowly back until Wooyoung's back hits the concrete wall. "Turn around." Wooyoung's gaze darts over his face, to the bleachers, lowering his head and complying. The back of his ears are adorably red, and Yeosang can't help but reach out to rub one.

"Get on with it before someone comes," Wooyoung whispers, hips pushing back. 

Yeosang hums and slides his palms slow and steady down Wooyoung's back, slipping under his jacket and teasing at his waistband, fingertips barely dipping further. He stays there until Wooyoung cranes his neck back impatiently again, eyes meeting and sending more pink tint to his cheeks. Wooyoung can never hide how much he's affected by doing things like this, even if he tries.

Right when Wooyoung opens his mouth to complain again, Yeosang tugs his leather pants down at once, used to peeling skin-tight clothes off his boyfriend's body. He can see the shiver that runs through Wooyoung's body at the sudden cool air, the sounds of his quick breaths audible in the quiet space around them. Yeosang tilts his head to the side and considers, absentmindedly squeezing the soft flesh in his hands.

"You’re beautiful," Yeosang murmurs, almost to himself.

"Oh, god," Wooyoung moans softly, leaning his forehead against the wall. "Please, Sangie, hurry." How could anyone refuse when asked so sweetly?

The insides of Wooyoung's thighs are one of the most sensitive parts on his body, and it's beautiful to watch him shiver as Yeosang starts out just trailing his fingertips against the smooth skin. He looks behind him quickly, just making sure that there's no one in sight as he fumbles with the button of his uniform shorts. They're pastel pink with white stars on the sides, probably shorter than necessary but they make Wooyoung go crazy and feel nice so it's a win-win.

He's been half-hard ever since he finished the last routine, high off excitement and adrenaline. He exhales softly into Wooyoung's sweaty neck as he wraps a hand around himself, thumbing over the damp head.

He raises his other hand and pushes at the seam of Wooyoung's lips, shuddering as they're enveloped in wet warmth. At this angle Wooyoung can't really see anything except the wall, completely trapped as he does his best to lather Yeosang's fingers in spit.

He pulls them out and Wooyoung subconsciously follows, catching himself and going quiet in embarrassment. He seems to forget all about that when Yeosang strokes spit-slick fingers against his sensitive inner thighs, letting out a quiet high whine.

"Shh, someone might hear," Yeosang whispers, faux-worried, as he pushes his wet fingers through the hot seam of Wooyoung's muscled thighs. That does the opposite of keeping him quiet, another low moan spilling from Wooyoung's lips. Yeosang smiles and doesn't try to quiet him again, casting another cursory glance behind him as he presses closer.

Wooyoung's thighs are hot and slick, the opening between them tight and so good as Yeosang slides home. His hands unconsciously go to grip tight at Wooyoung's pretty hips, resting his forehead against his back as he relishes the feeling.

The body against him is shuddering slightly, shifting and panting against the wall. Yeosang bites his lip as he pulls back, chasing that drag of friction of skin against his throbbing cock. "Oh!" Wooyoung gasps, craning his head back, eyes wide and unguarded, red lips swollen. He looks so fucking beautiful like this, putty in Yeosang's hands.

Right now is not a good time to draw things out. Keeping up a slow, steady pace, Yeosang's hands wander along Wooyoung's mostly-clothed body. He scratches over his flat stomach and feels the muscle shudder, sneaking one hand higher under his shirt and connecting with the cool metal of Wooyoung's nipple piercings.

Wooyoung squirms around him, thighs shifting and sending a jolt of sensation through Yeosang. He buries his face further into Wooyoung's neck, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, hips bucking erratically into the slick heat. "Yeosang, Yeosang, touch me!" Wooyoung pants, trying to press backwards and forwards at the same time.

Yeosang can't muster the energy to tease him about his begging, just sliding his free hand down to wrap around Wooyoung's leaking cock. He whines high in the back of his throat, arms straining back to grip at Yeosang's body.

Yeosang sinks his teeth into the soft, salty-with-sweat skin of Wooyoung's neck, the sound of skin slapping together echoing in the empty space around them. He jerks Wooyoung hard and fast with no breaks, greedily relishing in every one of his quiet noises until he clutches at Yeosang hard and spills all over his fingers, body tensing and twitching.

Wooyoung slumps against the wall, breath hitching every time Yeosang pushes through his sensitive thighs. Yeosang threads their fingers together as he buries himself completely one more time, painting cum all over the front of Wooyoung's pretty thighs.

Wooyoung hums happily and clutches their hands together, leaning back from the wall. He looks down and winces at the mess of his lower body, turning and smiling ruefully. "We should have probably waited, huh?"

Yeosang shrugs, tugging a spare tissue out of his back pocket and wiping off as much as possible. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Wooyoung giggles and turns around, tugging his pants back up before slinging his arms around Yeosang's neck and kissing him gently.

"Oh, there you are," comes a voice behind them. Yeosang freezes and slowly turns his head, spotting Hongjoong staring at them with his hands on his hips. Wooyoung peeks around him, smiling sheepishly.

Hongjoong sighs. Really, he should be used to their antics by now. "Come on, the team is going out for dinner. And you better not sneak out early."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
